Just Another Fanfic of a Fanfic
by pietoraven36
Summary: Peel off of the Russian Convit! As if they found David alive after the second attack. (Please refer to the Russian Convit)


**Hey guys! This is just a little fanfic of a fanfic for Daven fans! This is just as if like they couldn't find the President on their second attack. Pietor and the others are off somewhere else searching. It's just a one-shot!**

 **Please review!**

"The President isn't here." Raven said, after slamming the door open to his office. She lowered her katanas as Nero walked in. He scanned the room quickly, silently cursing the man.

"Alright let's get going. It's obvious he isn't here." Nero said "Pietor and Darkdoom are waiting at the entrance."

"We haven't checked the last hall." Raven said "That's the detention center where they keep people held."

"Why would the President be there?" Nero asked "This is his building; he wouldn't go to the dungeons."

"Why not? If he thought he could get out that way." Raven said.

Nero considered that for about half a second before gesturing Raven on. It wouldn't hurt to check anything.

They walked swiftly down the corridor until they came to the door leading down the hall. Raven grabbed the handle and backed up to kick it down.

"Is it lock-" Nero didn't get to finish before Raven smashed the door down.

There was a shout of surprise and two men patrolling the hall, turned around in shock. They rushed forward as Raven stepped through the door.

"Hey lady this is restricted ar-" the guard was cut off quickly as Raven attacked. It didn't take long. They were both unconscious on the floor within about a minute.

Nero bent to grab the handle on the broken door. He glanced up, eyebrow raised.

"It's unlocked."

"That's great." Raven said, looking down the hall "He's not here either, damn it."

Nero realized that this wasn't really about thinking the President would be here. It was her last attempt to find him. For revenge.

"Look let's go back to the lobby." Nero said "We can see if he's taken off yet. "

"Wait shh..." Raven said, holding out a hand. Nero looked at her.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, tilting her head.

Nero stood still for a second, before he too heard the quiet coughing.

"Where's that coming from?" Nero asked, walking forward. Raven did the same.

"Maybe the unsuspecting guards were actually guarding someone." Raven said. They walked down the hall until they came in front of the door that it was coming from.

"Do they have a pass or do we need Laura for hacking?" Raven asked, walking back over to the fallen men. Nero watched her for a moment until she stood back up, a card in hand.

"How kind of them." Nero said as Raven slid it past the door.

The monitor flashed green and the door slid open. The sound of coughing immediately grew louder.

"Careful." Nero said quietly "There's probably a reason they're in here."

Raven nodded and stepped into the darkened room with him.

There was a single man in the room, hands tied and hanging above his head. He was coughing hard. Nero looked at Raven and she shook her head, indicating she had no idea.

The man twisted his head to look back, eyes red from lack of sleep.

Raven's eyes widened " _David_?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead broke off into a bout of couching. Nero and her hurried forward. Raven bent down next to him as Nero reached up to unhook the chains.

David stopped coughing after a moment and looked at Raven. He smiled weakly "Natalya, it's good to see you."

"David…how are you…here?" Raven asked as Nero lowered the shackles holding his arms up. David brought his shoulders back with obvious relief. Nero helped him to his feet, keeping a hand hovering nearby.

"What do you-" he started coughing again and Raven winced.

"Are you sick? What happened?" she demanded.

"No…it's my blood sugar." he rasped out after a moment "As for everything else, I can explain. The President's men came to my house the night of the attack. They-" he stopped again as another bout came.

"Your insulin." Raven said, eyes growing even more "Haven't they given you any?"

"Last night." David said, looking up, his eyes bright with fever. "It-" he broke off again.

Nero grabbed one of his arms to support him.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here quickly."

David nodded without speaking. Raven went on his other side, still feeling astonished that he was there. Right in front of her.

They helped him out the door, trying to take as much of his weight as possible.

"Natalya." Nero said "Take the lead. We don't know how many men are still in the building."

Raven nodded, although she looked hesitant to leave his side.

"Thank you." David said, with a heavy cough. Nero glanced at him. The man wasn't even bitter about having being kept in a cell. He'd been chained up, most likely starved, and deprived of the medicine he needed to survive for the most part, yet he was still polite as could be.

They brought him to the Shroud that they had taken here. Pietor, Anastasia, and Darkdoom were still waiting at the front for them to report, but they had decided David's need was a lot more urgent. The Shroud hatch opened back up for them as Nero pushed the control.

Raven continued to help them up the ramp. Even trying to contain it, David was still coughing badly.

One of their men left to guard the Shroud came up in a hurry.

"What's happened?" he asked quickly, going forward.

"Natalya, take him to the stretcher." Nero said with a nod at the man "You come with me."

He handed David off to Raven to help into the back room as him and the guard hurried out of the Shroud. Nero really did have something important to report to the others.

Raven guided David into the room slowly and brought him to the stretcher.

"What happened to Pietor and the others?" he asked, as she helped the exhausted man sit.

"They're fine. In fact, they're waiting for us." Raven replied "Now. Lie down and stay there."

"Yes ma'am." David replied with a tired smile.

Raven turned to go over to the cupboards. She reached for a syringe and a little bottle of liquid.

"Here." she brought it over. For one of the first times in her life, Raven's hands shook. She struggled to fill the syringe, but they trembled hard.

David put cold hands on hers and steadied them.

"You alright there?" he asked, eyes soft.

"Fine." Raven said, moving back slightly as she forced her hands to be still. She handed him the syringe, avoiding his eyes.

After they had administered his medicine, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"What happened?" Raven asked, looking at the stretcher distractedly.

"I was wondering what happened to all of you guys." David said, looking at her face. His voice was still quiet, almost as if it hurt to use it. Then again, he'd been coughing for the past thirty minutes without stop.

"The night before our attack, the President's men came to my house." David said, cutting off a cough that threatened to overtake him again. "They attacked and took me here." he glanced at her "What are you guys doing here?

"We tracked him here." Raven said "But…" she let out a breath "On our first attack…"

"What happened? Did you guys still go on with it?" David asked.

"You were there." Raven said and David frowned in confusion.

"They put me in the cell that night." he said "I haven't left."

Raven scowled "But…"

"It wasn't me." David said with a slight shake of his head. She didn't say anything, but just looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked, looking concerned.

"You were…or I guess I should say the decoy, was shot and killed." Raven said, eyebrows creasing. "Pietor watched that happen."

"Pietor? Wait, they all think I'm dead?" David asked, sounding worried "Are they alright?"

"David, oh God, you've just been imprisoned for the last two weeks and you're asking if the others are alright?" Raven asked "What about you?"

"I'm alive. " David said with a slight smile, then it faded slightly "So you believed I was dead all this time?"

Raven nodded, without meeting his gaze.

"Well." he reached out to touch her arm gently and she looked up.

"I'm not." he said, grinning.

Raven looked down and shook her head at the ground. She was almost amused, but didn't feel like laughing in those circumstances.

"I'm sorry Natalya." David said and for a moment she tensed at the fact that he'd said her name, even though he had before.

"Don't apologize." Raven said, shaking her head "You must've been through hell."

"It was hell without you being there telling me to quit apologizing." David replied with a smile.

 **Please review! Sorry it's short but I've got another story coming soon! This didn't really ever happen, but if feels good to read! :)**


End file.
